Maladie et Amour
by Tanuki Fran
Summary: Cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois que les jeux magiques sont terminés. Sting, Rogue et leurs exceeds ont décidé de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Mais que se passerait-il si Rogue tombait malade et que seul Sting est là pour le soigner? StingxRogue


Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, à mon plus grand regret….Je veux Rogue pour moi toute seule, mais ce n'est pas possible car il ne veut pas me le donner….Quel méchant !

Petit blabla : je crois que c'est le premier oneshot que j'ai publié…je ne l'ai pas remodifié pour le laisser dans sa version originale (sauf bien sûr les fautes car elles étaient nombreuses, très nombreuses, peut être qu'un jour je le réécrirai, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Bonne lecture.

Maladie et Amour

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que les jeux magiques étaient finis et que Rogue, Sting, Frosh et Lector avaient rejoints la guilde de Fairy tail. Qui était redevenu la guilde numéro un de Fiore. Les quatre nouveaux avaient réussi à se faire accepter par la guilde malgré leurs erreurs passée. Sting se battait souvent avec son ancienne idole et avait arrêté de draguer toutes les filles, Rogue restait moins souvent seul dans son coin et souriait beaucoup plus souvent et les exceeds restaient avec les siens.

Une nouvelle semaine commençait dans le royaume de Fiore et s'est réveillé par les rayons du soleil qu'un mage blonds se leva. Il n'avait pas son éternel compagnon car celui-ci était parti faire une mission avec Panthère Lily. Sting regarda son réveille qui affichait dix heures passées. Il était étonné en temps normal Rogue serait déjà venu le réveillé et ils seraient à la guilde. C'est un peu inquiet qu'il rentra dans la chambre de son colocataire.

La chambre était assez grande et les murs étaient noirs il y avait un bureau blanc où tout était rangée. Il y avait des photos de son colocataire avec son exceed et des photos où ils étaient jeunes et tous ensembles. Dans le lit on pouvait distinguer une forme humaine qui tenait dans ses bras un petit chat avec un costume de grenouille.

_Allez la belle aux bois dormants! On se réveille ! Dit Sting dans sa subtilité éternelle.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans la chambre puis la masse se leva ce n'était d'autre que Rogue.

_Il est quelle heure ? Demanda le noir.

_Il est dix heures passées. C'est bizarre en temps normal c'est toi qui me fait lever. Remarqua le blond.

_Oui je suis désolé. Répondit Rogue dans les vapes.

_T'es sur que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Sting sans trop le laisser paraître, je te trouve un peu pâle !

_Oui, je vais bien !

Il se leva, à peine fit-il trois pas qu'il s'évanouit. Par chance Sting le rattrapa avant qu'il ne toucha le sol.

_Oh ! Rogue ! Réveille-toi ! cria le mage le plus sexy de Fiore en laissant paraître son inquiétude.

_Hmmmm ! Le mage ouvrit les yeux surpris par la proximité de son ami il rougit légèrement.

_Merci de m'avoir rattrapé. Dit-il en ayant retrouvé sa couleur d'origine.

Avant qu'il ne put placer un autre mot une main toucha son front.

_Tu te fout de moi tu es brulant de fièvre. Gueula Sting en colère.

_Quoi Rogue est malade ? Dit le petite exceed habillé en grenouille.

_Oui et il est brulant de fière. Va me chercher de la glace Frosh pendant que je vais le recoucher. Ordonna le dragon slayer.

_J'en pas besoin ! Je vais bien ! Maintenant que je suis levé on peut aller à la guilde.

_Hors de question, tu restes ici ! T'es malade t'as de la fièvre donc tu restes ici. Dit l'Apollon d'un ton sérieux qui ne montrait qu'aucune discussion ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Rogue retourna donc dans son lit. Non sans grogné vis avis de Sting qui lui affichait un sourire victorieux. Frosh revint de la cuisine un paquet de glace en patte .Le mage de la lumière lui pris et l'appliqua sur le front de son compagnon malade.

_Frosh voudrait savoir si Frosh pouvait aller avec Happy à la pêche ?

Le malade sourit et hocha positivement de la tête.

_Tu t'en sortiras sans Frosh, Sting ? Demanda la jeune exceed.

_Pas de problème tu parles au grand Sting Eucliff ! Se vanta-t-il.

_D'accord alors Frosh y va ! Dit Frosh en laissant les deux garçons seul.

_Sting. Appela faiblement Rogue

_Hmmm !

_C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'on est rentré à Fairy tail ton comportement à changer.

_Comment ça ?

_Je sais pas j'ai l'impression que tu es plus doux et que tu fais plus attention à ce qui t'entoure.

-Et ça te déplait ? Demanda Sting un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_Idiot ! dit Rogue en se retournant vers son mur pour cacher les rougeurs qu'il avait aux joues.

Sting rigola un bon coup puis continua :

_Si tu as besoin de moi je suis dans le salon. Et il partit.

Il était maintenant midi et demi. Sting était toujours dans le salon, il était bien sûr allé vérifier plusieurs fois si son colocataire n'avait besoin de rien, mais celui-ci c'était rendormi aussitôt quand Sting était parti. Le ventre du dragon slayer de la lumière se mit à grogner. Il se rappela que depuis ce matin il n'avait rien mangé, ni lui, ni son Rogue d'ailleurs. Attendez un peu SON Rogue. Hola, là il commençait à divaguer. Lui le grand Sting Eucliff aimé un homme qui plus est son meilleur ami, n'importe quoi !

Il partit dans la cuisine préparer du riz pour lui et le malade. Il regarda dans ses placards, il réussit à dénicher un sachet qui se cuisinait en dix minutes. Exactement ce qui lui fallait. Le mage fit bouillir l'eau, mit le riz et se retourna. A sa grande surprise Rogue était dans le salon en train de le regarder.

_Je pensais t'avoir dit de rester dans ta chambre ! Grogna le mage de lumière.

_Hmmm ! Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

_Grrrrrr retourne dans ta chambre ! Commença à s'énerver Sting.

_Pas envie ! Dit Rogue toujours aussi calme.

_Et pourquoi donc ? On pouvait sentir de la colère dans sa question.

_Je veux te tenir compagnie. Répondit Rogue tout à fait calme.

Le mage le regarda ébahit, jamais au grand jamais Rogue lui avait auparavant dit des phrases comme celle-ci. L'effet fut immédiat ces joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre.

_Tu devrais retourner te couché tu es entrain de divaguer. Bafouilla le dragon slayer en essayant de retrouver une couleur à peu près normale.

_Tu devrais faire attention l'eau est entrain de déborder ! Murmura Rogue.

Sting se retourna et constata qu'en effet l'eau était en train de déborder. C'est dans un magnifique « Merde » qu'il se mit à éponger les dégâts.

_Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit, je vais t'apporter ton repas dans cinq minutes !

Rogue ne répondit rien et rentras dans sa chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard Sting avait fini son ménage (TN : T'es trop fort Sting il te resterait plus qu'à avoir un tablier et tu ferais une parfaire femme à marier ! N'est-ce pas Rogue ? Rogue : Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Sting : Je vais te défoncé ! TN: Je crois que je vais partir !) Il prit le plateau sur lequel était posé un bol de riz et alla dans la chambre de son colocataire. Rogue était retournée dans son lit mais il était assis. Sting lui donna son plateau puis prit la direction de la porte. Soudain Rogue le rappela, il se retournât surpris. Le mage des ténèbres lui fit signe de prendre la chaise du bureau et de venir près de lui. C'est ce qu'il fit.

_J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose de très important ! Dit Rogue d'un ton très sérieux, je comprendrais qu'après sa on est plus la même relation mais ça fait depuis trop longtemps que je garde ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime !

Pour toute réponse Sting l'embrassa

_Moi aussi je t'aime !

Il se mit à califourchon sur le mage et ce qu'ils firent après restera entre eux mais en tous cas Rogue se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'espère que ce court petit OS vous aura plus, laissez-moi des petits review pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Sinon j'envoie Happy dévalisé votre frigo…

Happy : Aye Sir !


End file.
